Adventure of a Lifetime
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: Based off an RP. Brendan and Hiruka met on a fateful day, but what difficulties will these new trainers face during their travels? And what wonderful things? - Brendan/OC, starting in Johto. Actually starts chapter 2.
1. Author Notes

A/N: Due to the extensiveness this story is to take, I will explain many things on this page for the sake of simplicity. Most pairings are fairly mild, but there is quite a bit to this story. So, I will write down things you'll likely need to be aware of. Kay? Kay.

Title: Adventure of A Lifetime

Rating: T, for possible cartoon violence (er... Pokemon battles?), language, etc.

Synopsis: The day Brendan and Hiruka met was the day fate had decided to merge two paths together to form a strong team. As the two trainers work together to travel, both for personal reasons and shared ideals, friends will show up and enemies will turn tides. Will their pasts get in the way of their journey? Likely so. Will they get through? Hopefully, as a team. Feelings and new areas of interest are bound to arise- but they will have to work together to stop the evil in the world they live in.

Character Pairings: Brendan/Hiruka (OC), Silver/Mew, Gold/Kris, etc.

Note: Story takes place when Brendan, Silver, Gold, etc. are all 15. Follows parts of the stories of the games, starting in Johto, but some things are altered. Story is based off of an RP done with a friend, but some changes are made due to both memory problems that need filler, and for simplicity's sake to make it more my own. Hiruka is my own OC. Thank you~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. Kay? Kay.


	2. The Day She Met HimEgg of Fate

**Chapter One: The Day She Met Him and the Egg of Fate**

For Hiruka, life had been a fairly plain canvas for a long time. By the time she was fifteen, mostly everyone who knew her considered her to be the daughter of the Azalea Town Gym in Johto. Most people had no idea that she'd been adopted, and they were okay with that. When she'd do errands, they'd stop and say hello. They'd ask how her father, Bugsy, was doing. It was never anything different- seeing her anywhere was normal. However, that day was going to change it- the day of her special errand for Professor Elm.

She'd seen the moving truck of course. It was hard not to see that large truck with the Machamp on the side. However, she hadn't been much phased by it- she simply passed it with a wave and went on her way to the lab. Unfortunately, it was at the lab that she found her first struggle of the day- the lab was frozen shut!

Though she tried desperately to tug on the door handle, she never seemed to be able to open it- it was frozen solid. She couldn't see inside, but apparently she couldn't see much around her either, as she had not even been close to expecting a rock to whizz past her head to break some of the frozen glass. Then another, and then a couple more. When the rocks were done flying about, she noticed they'd made a large hole- and that was when he walked next to her, in front of the hole, giving a strange grin of sorts. "Something tells me he'll forgive us later."

So she crawled through the hole after him, fascinated. She didn't recognize the brown-haired boy in front of her, but she did recognize the two other figures in the room. One was the Professor, frozen in a block of ice near his desk. The other was her red-haired companion from back in their school days, who had in recent years become fairly quiet and cold. "S-Silver?" Her voice nearly caught in her throat when she saw his almost evil grin, a pokeball in his hand with only two on a table nearby- clearly stolen.

"Weakling." The red-head grumbled. She couldn't tell who he was talking to, but she knew he was clearly doing something bad there. Seeing the Sneasle next to her old friend helped her decipher that. Within moments, however, something hit her, quite literally- another Pokeball, with none left on the table. She looked at the boy who'd helped her in when she managed to catch it, confused. He smiled.

"We can't just let him get away, right? We have to stop him!" And so, they did so as a team. The boy let out cyndaquil, a fire-type. Meanwhile, Hiruka let out a grass-type known as Chikorita. At first, it was all up to Cyndaquil to stop Sneasle- but then, when the red-head had to return Sneasle and let out Totodile, the Cyndaquil was quite unlucky. However, Chikorita had taken care of it easily. Both of the victors sighed in relief, however were unable to stop the enemy when he rushed away. As they sighed, the young Cyndaquil used it's fiery breath to melt the ice all around them, including the block in which the professor was stuck- and then, it ran to the boy's side, a yawn escaping it.

"You two did great," Hiruka noted quietly, smiling as she pet Chikorita on her right, and then managed to pat Cyndaquil's head when she was close enough to the boy. She then looked up at him with a smile. "That was some fast thinking there." She didn't really notice his face redden slightly when he was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment from the compliment. She heard a cough, causing her to stand up straight and look at the older man in the room. "Professor..."

"Things really have changed lately, haven't they? Last time I saw him, Silver was such a good boy..." Hearing those words, Hiruka frowned in response. "Thank you for helping- wait..."

"He got Totodile, Professor. I'm sorry." She saw the Professor sigh.

"Well, let's just hope for the best for now." He smiled and looked at the two. "You," He noted the words carefully, looking at the brown-haired boy. "You're Brendan, right? You just moved into town from Ecruteak City."

"Yes sir." The boy smiled. So Brendan was his name?

"I asked you both to come here for a reason- and ironically you basically found out on your own, even if by fluke. As you both know, I study the evolution of Pokemon. Recently, I got an idea- what if traveling outside with a trainer helps them? I want the two of you to test that! See how your bond with Pokemon will help them grow."

"A bond with Pokemon..." Brendan seemed to go into thought, rather deeply in addition, and Hiruka just smiled.

"Sounds like fun."

"Seeing how well Cyndaquil and Chikorita clearly like the two of you, I'd like you to take them with you from now on." The Professor looked at the two Pokemon that smiled in response, clearly liking the idea.

"You said you had a delivery errand for me as well, Professor," Hiruka soon noted the words, snapping Brendan out of his daze with curiosity. "You didn't get to tell me about it on the phone."

"Right. My friend Mister Pokemon lives up north from Cherrygrove... He recently sent me an email about a new discovery he made- something about an egg? I need you to go for me. I can't go myself due to being busy...Can I count on you?"

"Sure!" Hiruka chimed the word quite eagerly, looking to Chikorita. "Wanna come with me?" When it nodded, she heard another throat clearing.

"Can I go too?" She turned to see the boy that she only knew now as Brendan. "It'd be fun! I mean, I plan on travelling anyway, so..."

"Sounds fine to me," Hiruka said, smiling in return. She saw Cyndaquil manage to climb up onto Brendan's head, causing her to giggle. "Comfy, Cyndaquil?" When it nodded, her giggle only grew.

"I should probably talk to my mom...Meet at the route in a few minutes?"

"Sure. I have to make a delivery to my mom first anyway since she lives around here too. Meet you at the route." And so, they split up to do the errands in town they had to do, and then met at the town exit, ready to leave New Bark Town, and start and adventure they would never expect.

* * *

There was little sound for a good amount of time down that route. While their feet tapped the trail of a dirt road beneath them, not a word was said- the scurrying of Pokemon hurrying any-which way along with their own footsteps were the only noises to be heard. They'd been lucky. Even in the tall grass that was known to be dangerous outside of New Bark Town, they were never actually attacked. No trainers cared to battle, and neither did the wild Pokemon that were knowingly in the area.

It was a fairly fast walk- that route usually was. It hadn't been long before they left those grass-paved roads and entered the city of Cherrygrove, a common town with little more then some houses and usual establishments, such as the Pokemon Center. Hiruka looked to Brendan, her green eyes studying him quietly, but he failed to notice her at all at that moment. Looking at the Pokemon walking outside with them, she turned to look ahead again, smiling.

"Ah, Hiruka," An old man called out from near the Pokemon Center. "The Map Card coming in handy for you?" That was right- he'd made sure to give her one last time she'd been in town, which hadn't been too long ago all points considered. He had always been known to help travelers, whether they were trainers or on errands like those two were at the moment. "Heading up north are you? Be sure to stay safe up there."

"We will. Take care, Sir." She gave a simple smile, finally looking at Brendan again. "Let's keep going, 'kay? The Pokemon seem excited too." She noticed he only nodded. Had something endangered his enthusiasm?

They stopped their silence as they walked along the second route, however. Brendan had apparently been studying Hiruka just as much as she'd been studying him, if not more. He'd noted to her quite easily how polite she was with other people, and how well she was able to relate to Pokemon. Unfortunately, his notes were barely unheard of with Hiruka, especially the second one. After all- she had been born that way. And in response, she said little about it even with that thought in mind.

"You're nice too though, y'know," She finally noted quietly. "That's why the Pokemon seem happy with you. And that's why you tried so hard to help earlier, right?" She smiled to him, finally looking at him properly- and this time, he smiled back to her. She fought off a yelp of relief, and soon simply walked again beside him, more relaxed this time compared to before.

It had taken a while, but they soon found a house way in the north of the route, which had a sign attached that proved it to be the house of Mister Pokemon, the man they had been looking for. When they opened the door, a man in a top-hat immediately stood up and bowed to them quite easily, gesturing them to come in. They gave each other a glance before obiding.

"You're the two my friend Elm sent, right? Thank you so much for your trouble." He wasn't all that old- maybe in his middle-aged life. However, he was clearly old-fashioned if nothing else. "Brendan and Hiruka, yes? Thank you for coming. I have a delivery for you." Of course, the two already knew of that. Why else would they have randomly looked for a hidden house in that forest of grass?

Another man, however, was also in the room. He hadn't taken long to pay attention, either. The man was clearly older, wearing a lab-coat much like their own beloved Professor. He walked over quite swiftly- clearly, age had not ruined his physical abilities like it had others. "Brendan and Hiruka, right? Elm sent you? He always did have a great eye. I can see why- I mean, look at how happy those two Pokemon are with you two!" He gave the two a sincere grin, but something in his eye said otherwise. They didn't know what- until he said it himself.

"I recently remodeled the Pokedex from my region to try to collect data about the Pokemon here in Johto. If you don't mind, I'd like each of you to take one and help fill it up." He had already handed it to them, making them wonder if it was truly a request or something being forced on them- but, they didn't complain. Externally, anyway.

"Don't worry. Happy to help!" Hiruka noted with a cheery smile. Brendan looked at her for a moment, before just chuckling slightly to himself and nodding.

"Same here. It'll be fun." He returned a smile to the Professor.

"Well then, let me also get your Pokegear numbers. This way, I can check in on you two to see how your Pokedexes are coming!" He didn't hesitate to help them register him in their Pokegear as 'Professor Oak'. Again, they internally sighed. What choice was this man giving them? Basically none. "Well, I'm off to do my usual radio show. Take care!" He sped off before a word could be said. The gentleman left laughed at that.

"Ah, good ol' Professor Oak, always such a busybody." He shook his head, sighing. "Sorry about that, where was I? Oh, right! I found this recently." He took an egg and held it out to them. Hiruka took it into her arms, cradling it like a baby. "I want him to look at it. After all, he may be able to figure out something amazing! Right?"

_A pokemon egg...?_ Hiruka sighed to herself and just nodded, smiling. "Don't worry. We'll get the egg back safe and sound."

"Yeah!" She turned to see that excited look return to her acquaintance's face, and she just giggled slightly in response, smiling because of it. He looked at her soon after. "Let's go then, Hiri!" Of course, she hadn't expected that name of all things to escape his mouth- after all, they hadn't met Li yet. Li was the only one who usually started that trend.

"Please don't call me that..." She didn't pay heed to the fact that he basically ignored the request, causing an internal grumble as she nodded to his general words from before that. "Okay. Let's get going. Take care, Mister Pokemon!" She waved to the kind man that had given them the egg, but careful not to let the egg leave her hands. Then, she followed Brendan back onto the route, and so they made their return trip to New Bark Town.


End file.
